A friend for life
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: John's family finally decide that John shouldn't stay alone in Thunderbird Five for nine months of the year, so they buy him a companion.


Author: Kelral Orlyana

Title: A Friend For Life

Category: Thunderbirds

Rating: K This is suitable for most ages.

Pairing: N/A

Spoilers: As far as I know N/A

Warnings: Mentions of illness, blood and hospitals.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds and make no profit posting this story.

This story is in tribute to Paul O'Grady's Battersea Dogs and Cats: For The Love of Dogs.

Summary: John's family finally decide that John shouldn't stay alone in Thunderbird Five for nine months of the year, so they buy him a companion.

* * *

John's POV

John sighed as he sat in his chair and watched the screens. It was so lonely up here. His brothers were on another mission and chatting happily with each other whilst he just listened in. He listened to their worries, to their happiness and he listened to their brotherly love whilst he sat up here alone and forgotten. He sighed for what seemed the thousandth time as he watched the proceedings, he watched the little dots that symbolised Thunderbird 1 and 2 moving into position, he watched the news feed of them saving the day and then watched them head home. 'Home', their home, not his, he belonged up in this tin can alone. Normally he loved being up here, but after so long up here was taking its toll. He spent nine months of the year up here, every year; he missed birthdays, especially his and holidays. He was not part of the world below; he just monitored it, even when he was on Earth he felt apart from it. Alone.

Unbeknownst to him a light flickered on the console and his Dad stared concerned from a small screen on the left hand side of the massive console. The light flickered and the image vanished leaving John none the wiser. The bleach blonde haired man merely sighed and stood heading to the kitchen for yet another cup of coffee.

Jeff's POV

He waited as the boy's returned home. Scott soon appeared via his shoot to Thunderbird 1. The man greeted his father and was prepared to leave but one look at Jeff's eyes made the eldest son pause. "Dad."

Jeff glanced at his son before sighing. "Go shower, but I want you and your brothers back in my office immediately."

"What's wrong Dad?" Jeff merely shook it off and ordered Scott to go clean up.

Five minutes later Virgil and Gordon returned and they too noticed their Dad's mood but they too were ordered to refresh before reporting back to their father.

It was twenty minutes later that Alan, Gordon, Virgil and Scott arrived in his office. Jeff was leaning against the back of his chair staring concerned at his middle child's portrait. He could sense the four brothers shifting uncomfortably; or rather Alan was shifting wondering if he is in trouble whilst the three older brothers grew concerned wondering if something was wrong with John. "Dad." Scott demanded his voice firm with worry and concern.

"Sit down boys." Jeff ordered. "We need to talk."

"Dad." Scott stated his voice bordering on an order. "What's this about?"

"It's about John." Jeff stated, Scott was immediately by his side as the other three boys took their seats. "We've got a problem. John has been up there alone for too long."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"He feels alone, left out." Virgil murmured. "How did you work this out?"

"I was watching him during this last mission. He sighed multiple times and spent the whole time staring at screens and listening to you, your brothers and me talking via the com system."

"He could have joined in at any time!" Scott cried out.

"Yes but he doesn't feel like he can. I mean what can he speak about but the stars and his duties?" Gordon asked being surprisingly serious. "He can't associate with us because he doesn't experience what we experience. He sits up there apart from the world for nine months every year, he doesn't feel like a part of this world and he barely feels like part of our family." His brothers stared amazed at the second youngest brother's words. "What? Look John needs our help, he needs to feel like one of us again. He needs to be included."

"This is why I've come up with a plan." Jeff stated drawing his son's attention to him again. "John is the one that analyses the planet and looks out for emergencies, so why not let him instruct you? He will be speaking to the victims and authorities and he will know the situation better than any one of us."

"That is a good idea. It would force him to interact with us." Virgil agreed. "But he also needs to spend more time with family. As a doctor I suggest regular talks via the com link from family not IR officers."

"Why not get him a companion?" Alan asked softly earning his brother's stares. "If he feels alone why not give him a pet or one of us can spend some time up there with him for a little while. I could spend a few weeks up there with him during the summer break, I could use his mathematical mind." Alan stated.

Jeff smiled. "Despite him loving the stars he is still human and he needs companion ship. It might be useful to start your training up there, Alan. What better way to put your skills to test then to test them on Thunderbird 5, her systems are a priority and top of the range, John could teach you much." Jeff stated.

"What about a pet dog?" Gordon asked. "A lap dog or a small docile animal? Something that doesn't need a lot of exercise and enjoys companion ship."

"A dog might be the best thing. Their loyal, their love is unconditional." Virgil stated. "John feels withdrawn from us and he will think we expect something from him when we talk to him, a dog will ask for nothing and simply offer comfort."

"I want you to look at potential pets for John." Jeff ordered. "But most importantly I am going to make several changes. I will monitor the rescue but now John will guide you and instruct you. You report to him, make him feel like he is part of the team and not just an outsider, a watcher."

"We can do that." Gordon agreed.

With the agreement made Jeff pressed a few buttons of the console in front of him. Moments later John's portrait pulled apart and John's face appeared on the screen. "Hi Dad, what's going on?" The blonde man asked as he noticed his brothers and their serious gazes.

"We've made a few changes." Jeff stated. "I've decided it is time for me to step back and allow you boys more control, so I've given them new duties and now I'm giving you yours. You job is to guide your brothers. They report to you, you know the situation better than anyone else so who better to instruct and guide. I will not leave you completely out of it, I will monitor and step in when needed but you will be in control now John."

"What…but..."

"I know you can do it son. Think of this as just another experience, you get to practice being in charge instead of obeying your brother." Jeff stated with a fond smile, the four brothers tended to look to Scott for aid. "If you need any help myself and Scott will step in."

"A…alright." John replied hesitantly knowing the decision had already been made and he had no say. "Well I better get back to monitoring the planet."

"Is there anything of any concern?" Jeff asked concerned, John always tried to end the call, he never seemed to want to stay and chat.

"There is a hurricane picking up speed, heading directly to North America. It is currently a category three. There is a forest fire in Australia that seems to be under control for the moment. There have been several small tornadoes around the world and a tsunami has hit Japan but fortunately hasn't done much damage. Still the signs point to something big. I will let you know if there is a call for aid." John informed him.

"How are you son?" Jeff asked.

John paused and stared a little incredulously at the old man, it was if he hadn't expected the question. "I'm alright, running a little low on coffee but other than that, absolutely fine." John assured.

"When Scott next comes up there I'll give you a larger supply of coffee." Jeff assured.

"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Scott asked.

"Today?" John asked looking confused much to the concern of his brothers and Dad. "Er… starting from 0000? Well 1…2…3…7…I think this is my thirteenth today." John stated looking a little shocked at the number himself.

"When did you sleep?" Scott demanded.

"Er…" Again John had to do the math. "Two days ago." He said looking very concerned. "I hadn't realised how much time had passed." He murmured to himself. "Well I'll put the system on an alarm and catch some sleep. Speak to you late Dad, Brothers." He stated.

"Goodnight son." Jeff replied concerned. John did not wait for his brothers to say goodbye before shutting the com off. His portrait slid over the screen and Jeff sighed. "This is more concerning than we thought."

"Let me go up there." Alan requested. "If you tell him you want me to go up there to gain some experience he'll think nothing of it, since he knows you're trying to involve me in the rescue operations. If you try any other excuse he will grow suspicious and very nervous because he knows all attention is on him. Bring him down and let him chill out alone on Earth and he'll be more prepared to talk."

"When did you mature so much squirt?" Gordon asked.

"I've matured a long time ago but you never wanted to see it." Alan stated with a glare. "I know what it feels like to be ignored by your family. He doesn't need or want to be pampered, he doesn't want to be the centre of attention he just wants to be a part of the family, a part of the team."

Jeff sighed silently as the four brothers talked seriously in front of him. How could he not have seen his little boy grow up? Perhaps Alan was right and he didn't want to see it, he had almost chased Alan away and now he realised that he was losing John. He could only hope Alan could help him fix this mess. "Alright." Jeff stated finally interrupting the brothers. "Boys I need you to go into town and collect as much coffee and chocolate as you can. I'll get Kyrano and his family to cook some of our favourite dishes to send up to him."

"Operation: Remind John he's family! Has begun!" Gordon trilled.

Time skip

Jeff's POV

"In Gratitude of your help we would like to make you our ambassador." The manager of Battersea's Dogs and Cats home was shaking Jeff Tracy's hand on National Television. "The money you sent not only repaired our buildings but ensured that we could feed our animals well for several years."

"It was an honour." Jeff stated smiling proudly for the camera. "I would be honoured to be your ambassador." The narrator then went on to speak about famous ambassadors that came before Jeff Tracy, including the famous Paul O'Grady who was loved by many. "I hope I do as great a job as those before me." Jeff Tracy stated before the camera crew went on to film a few more Dogs and Cats for the end of the film.

"Thank you kindly for your support." The manager, a small woman stated. Her blue eyes twinkled with joy at the idea that 'her' babies would be fed, trained and rehomed to loving families. "I wish I could give you more than a title."

"Perhaps you can." Jeff stated with a smile. He watched the small woman turn, her blonde hair flicked round almost hitting Jeff's face in her excitement. "That Cavalier King Charles Spaniel pup."

"Luna?" The manager asked.

"Yes, I think I've got the perfect home for her." He stated. "There is someone I love very much who can very rarely come home. A companion like Luna would be good for him and remind him that I think of him always."

"I would be honoured. Let us fetch the paperwork. I will however have to ask some questions to ensure she is going to a worthy home."

"Of course." Jeff agreed.

John's POV

Up in space John had been watching the broadcast as he smiled. It was just like his father to support good causes and to make it public to ensure interest and future support for the corporations. He switched the screen off as he turned to monitor weather conditions. He had a lot of work to do. In a few days Scott and Alan would be coming up to collect him, Alan would be taking his place for a few months as training. The youngest brother was coming on leaps and bounds and as a result had earned a lot of trust and responsibility. John was concerned it was too much responsibility so he was making sure that there was nothing of major concern before the boy arrived, that meant ensuring his lady was in top condition and praying no hurricanes, tsunami's and volcano eruptions happened anytime soon.

Despite his trepidation of leaving Alan alone up in Thunderbird 5, he was also very excited, if Alan could start taking a few months of the year up in TB5, John could spend more time on Earth side. He'd missed his family, missed the wildlife and missed the hustle and bustle of life.

The days passed quickly, John was so busy he had hardly any time to look at a clock. Between monitoring the planet, ensuring TB5 was 100% and recording instructions and back up CD's he hardly any time for himself. It was therefore a surprise when the proximity alert went off. His brothers had arrived, it was time for him to go home.

Alan strolled in first, determination was in his eyes, no doubt he wanted to prove that he could cope with the duties. What he did not realise is that they already knew this, they knew they could trust him but Alan would not be pleased until he had become the best and achieved all. Scott followed a little while later with an amused expression on his face as he watched Alan take John's seat and familiarise himself with the console.

John spent half an hour explaining several key systems before finally deciding he had prepared his youngest brother enough. Alan shooed the two older men back to Thunderbird 1 and within moments John was heading home. Scott filled the time with music and John chuckled at some of the 'old-fashioned' tracks like Bryan Adams, Aerosmith and Run DMC.

Time Skip

John's POV

John allowed a smile to form on his face as he awoke. It was his birthday and for the first time in years he was on Earth with his family and he did not need to worry about TB5 or Alan! The boy had taken to TB5 like a fish took to water and John was elated, hopefully they could make it a more regular thing and he could spend more time on Earth.

As he sat up Gordon burst through the door and was on him in moments screaming happy birthday in his ear. John laughed joyously and hugged his over energetic brother; by the way Gordon was behaving you'd think it was his birthday. "Morning squirt." John greeted warmly as he met Scott's fond gaze in the doorway. Virgil chuckled as he walked by and John relaxed in his younger brothers arms. "Gordon, I would like to get up. I'll see you in a moment." The man got an indescribable look in his face as he shared a look with Scott, both grew mischievous expressions and John glanced warily at them as they fled the room. No doubt his brothers had something planned to both prank him and to celebrate his birthday, surprisingly he was looking forward to it, it had been a long time since he could share a brotherly moment with his brothers. There was no better welcome home than when Gordon decided to prank you, then you knew you were truly home.

Half an hour later and John was showered and dressed. He left his room and cautiously glanced around until he tracked down voices in the living room. The sound of voices stopped as they finally heard him approach but instead of heading directly into the living room he went to the kitchen to get his cup of coffee. Despite wanting to experience his families love, he knew he would need a caffeine boost to deal with it. No doubt it was going to be a long day. He had one cup of coffee in the kitchen before refilling and finally entering the living room. John raised an eyebrow as Virgil and Gordon tried to look innocent and failed, only Scott and Dad had perfect poker faces but Virgil and Gordon's expressions gave it all away.

"Son."

"Dad." John greeted as he cautiously took a seat and waited expectantly as they stared at him. Finally something seemed to snap them out of their scheming as they all wished him a happy birthday and revealed several large presents. John smiled warmly as Dad gave his gift first. The small package turned out to be a collection of some books. J R Tolkien's to be precise, John had mentioned to his father that he'd like to read them after he had watched the old movie versions of the books, it was nice to see the elder man had listened and bought him the collection, no doubt they had been quite a price.

Scott's gift was several new astronomy books that had come out discussing legendary stars and planets, like Nibiru the twelfth planet, no doubt Scott had seen them in a shop and instantly thought of his astronaut brother. He also included an album that included several family photos, once again the elder brother had realised that one of his siblings was feeling left out and strived to show he was still part of the family.

Virgil had painted two pictures for his birthday, one was of thunderbird 5 but the other was an amazing painting of him with his family. The second was a family portrait. The pictures were massive and every detail was almost perfect, it was a beautiful and thoughtful gift that reminded John that he was a part of this family and a part of something big.

Gordon had gotten him several musical CDs, some which included his favourite music and none of his brothers should know what he liked, a glare at Gordon revealed all, the kid had been at his laptop. John smiled but inwardly he was already planning some payback, still despite the underhandedness it was an amazingly thoughtful gift, the note clearly stated that John needed a distraction from work and this was Gordon's way of helping his older brother relax.

Alan was last but definitely not least, his gift was also handmade, it was of the planetary system in all its glorious detail and what was more, it was hand-made. Alan had spent many, many hours piecing this intricate thing together. The thought that went into these gifts was astounding and John was reminded that he was not alone despite what he may think; his family loved him always and was always thinking about him, these gifts proved it.

Even Fermat and Brains had bought something for him, it was a small hand held console with huge amounts of data storage and a link up which meant he could do his usual duties but he would not have to remain at the control centre constantly.

Tin-Tin and her family had got him something as well; theirs was more simple, boxes of candy and a book on wildlife. Their note said that despite him being up in space with this book and these sweets he could feel a part of the world again, they wanted him to remember he was never alone. And John did remember he was not alone.

Unfortunately his Grandmother and Lady P had been unable to come but wished him a happy birthday. John did not mind in the least quite happy to spend time with his brothers by the pool and in their island forest. Despite not leaving the island in case of emergencies, his brothers made him feel as if this was a special vacation; the whole day was spent by the sea. It felt like a summer vacation by the beach but like all things, it was meant to end.

"Time to head out boys." Dad's voice stated seriously breaking through the fun, they all stood and John frowned as the four frowned as if this was a bad thing. Scott and Virgil loved their work why would they act as if it was a bad thing.

His answer came as they entered the house. In Dad's office on Dad's desk was a cake with lit candles and behind Dad stood Lady P and his Grandmother. "You didn't really think we'd miss your birthday, did you?" Gran asked. "As if I'd miss any of your birthdays." She stated as she walked over and embraced John. "Happy birthday." She stated.

John chuckled and couldn't hold back a grin as they all sang a happy birthday and asked him to make a wish. He kept it secret as he blew out the candles, even when Gordon begged to know what he wished for he merely shook his head with a small smile.

"Now for our gift." Lady Penelope stated. "Well in truth this gift is from all of us. We've always known that it can get lonely up in Thunderbird 5, but you're the best one to be up there, so we've thought up a solution. A companion."

A small bark came from somewhere behind the table and John blinked a little lost. Was that a dog? Lady P bent down and picked something up and slowly a small and gorgeous face appeared from behind the desk. First he saw White, tan and black fur and then he saw the large brown eyes. It was love at first sight. The small Cavalier Charles Spaniel barked in greeting, she was clearly still a pup as she was barely bigger than Lady P's small, delicate hands. The small animal was placed on the desk and she immediately began to explore the surface. "She's all yours." Lady P stated.

"I don't believe it." John murmured astounded.

"Believe it." Scott grinned as he picked the little lady up and handed her to John. Her fur was beautifully silky and her tail wagged as she stared up at him. "She's yours to train. Think you're up to the challenge space-boy." Scott teased.

"I think we broke him." Gordon stated when John did not immediately answer.

"Are you sure it is wise to take a dog up there?" John asked after a few moments.

"Yes, we did all the research." Dad replied. "She's a lapdog, she only needs a little exercise and there is ample room for her to get it. Brains and Fermat are installing the necessary changes for her to live comfortably beside you. The question is, are you prepared for the responsibility?" A look in the pup's eyes made John's decision and he nodded. Dad chuckled. "Her name is Luna."

"Luna." John stated after a few moments as he went through several hundred constellations in his head.

"She is now Luna Tracy, welcome to the family girl." Virgil stated as he ran a gentle finger down the pups back. "Now how about we have some cake." The man stated with a smile.

"Not until after dinner." Gran stated sternly as she lifted the cake and left the room. John chuckled at the put out look in all their faces, including Dad's. "Overgrown children." He whispered to Lady P who chuckled and nodded as she left the room with him.

"We heard that!" Gordon cried in mock anger and John merely grinned and absentmindedly pet the small animal in his hands.

Throughout dinner Luna stayed seated in his lap, she barely moved and John did not ask her to move despite earning knowing grins by all around him. They knew the pup already had him at her every beck and call, he was twisted right around her little delicate paw.

The days that followed were highly entertaining for everyone as John was followed by the little shadow, when not on his lap she was pouncing at his heels and demanding attention, when not around him she was sleeping on his pillow. The four brothers had taken a lot of fun out of John when they had found her sleeping right next to his head in the morning. Both were sound asleep, until Gordon had laughed aloud. It was pretty clear to everyone that John had become enamoured with the little creature, he was always looking for her, always making sure she was okay and grooming her. Getting John the pup was the greatest idea any of them had had.

The proof that Luna was the greatest gift to John came almost a month later. John and Luna had returned to Thunderbird 5 and business was back to normal. Or so they believed.

John awoke feeling as if he was being suffocated. His body struggled to get enough air into his lungs. He gasped for air, but there wasn't enough entering his lungs. He needed help! He climbed out of the bed and stumbled falling to his knees. His legs weren't strong enough to hold him! He tried to stand again but he felt himself fall in slow motion, he somehow twisted onto his back but he could not soften the landing, pain lanced through him from the back of his head all the way to the back of his spine. His vision was fading and he was about to lose consciousness. Terror filled him. Through his blurry vision he saw a shadow move and he flinched as something cold touch him. A sound, like a whine filled the air and then a yap. John tried to focus but he couldn't see, his sight was darkening and he lost the fight for consciousness.

An irritating bleeping sound first awoke him, he tried to ignore it and turn over but he couldn't move, his body felt too heavy. He tried to groan but his voice caught in his throat. In shock he tried to open his eyes only to find they were stuck together. He flinched as hands gripped him and a gentle cloth wiped his eyes. Finally he was able to open them although the stung very much. The worried face of his father filled his vision. The elder man was staring down at him with dark eyes filled with concern and relief. Weakly he turned to look around the room and realised he was in some hospital, the bleeping was a machine monitoring his heartbeat. "D..."

"Don't try to speak, son." Dad stated gently as he moved to fill a glass with water. He carefully lifted John into a seated position and allowed John to drink a few precious sips of the clear liquid. "Gather your strength. I'm just glad you're awake."

"W…what ha..."

"What happened?" Dad repeated seeming to understand his son's question. "We received an incoming message from your station. None was more surprised than I when it was not you we saw but Luna. She had somehow managed to activate the console and she was barking hysterically. I've never seen her so frightened. Scott and Virgil were immediately racing to Thunderbird 1. When they got there they found you collapsed on the floor with a serious head wound."

"Luna." John whispered as he remembered the small shadow just before he blacked out. The little Cavalier Charles Spaniel had saved his life. He knew teaching her how to contact home would come in handy but never had he realised that it would save his life. He owed the little tri-coloured pup his life. "Is she?"

"She's fine. She's with the family on the island at the moment. We've been trying to get her permission to enter the hospital but they're not fond of dogs entering the wards. Scott tells me she'd been hysterical without you." Dad stated as his hand ran gently through John's bleach blonde hair. "I am so glad we got her for you, if she hadn't been there…"

"I know." John replied quietly. "Did the doctors find out what was wrong?"

"You caught the flu, a serious case; they had to put you on a drip." Dad answered. "I never want to see any of you boys like that again. All those tubes coming from your body." The man shuddered. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" John murmured. "I thought it was just a cold."

"So did everyone else." Dad replied. "But we will not be making that mistake again. We will have regular medical scans and Alan has agreed to train and become your replacement. Now let me go get the nurse and let her know you're awake." John nodded weakly but he knew he would be asleep long before his father returned.

He awoke a short while later to hear the doctor explaining his condition to his Dad. He was still weak and would need a lot of rest and medication until he was fit and well. He listened to Dad wondering if he could take him home but once again fell to sleep before he could hear the answer.

John was not aware how long he was asleep for, but he felt a familiar hot form curled up by his neck. A wet nose pressed to his forehead and a small tongue lapped on his skin. A fond weak smile formed on his lips and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling of his room, a tilt of his head revealed tri-coloured fur and then he met the dark brown eyes of his pet Cavalier Charles Spaniel. He felt her tail hit his arm as she wagged happy to see him awake and he weakly lifted an arm to pet her head.

"John!" A voice cried, he turned to face Virgil. The man raced over and carefully checked him over. "It's good to see you awake. Luna has not left your side since you've come home." Virgil gently caressed the little Lady's soft fur in fondness and gratitude. "You need to eat something. I'll have some Chicken Broth prepared for you. Can you stay awake?"

"I…I think so." John answered as Virgil gently helped him sit up. John leaned back against the pillows and pulled Luna into his arms where he could shower her with affection.

"I'll be back in a moment." Virgil promised before turning and leaving the room.

John paid no heed to the older man and focused on the wet nose pressed against his neck. "Thank you." He whispered into a floppy ear. "Thank you so much, my little lady. You saved my life." He nuzzled the silky soft fur and took comfort from her warmth and presence.

"Hello John." Scott's voice called out. John turned and smiled weakly at his three brothers. Scott sat on the edge of the bed to his right and Gordon and Alan climbed on to the bed to his left. John blushed a little at all the attention and hugged Lyra tighter to him. "How are you feeling? Truthfully." Scott asked.

"A little weak." John confessed. "But better than I was."

"I'm glad to hear that." Virgil stated as he walked in with a tray. "Here, eat as much of this as you can." John flushed under the stern gazes of his brothers but obediently placed Luna safely back onto the bed so Virgil could place the tray on his lap. Under their firm gazes he ate the whole bowl.

"What happened?" Alan asked quietly as Scott moved the tray onto the bedside table.

"I don't remember much. I just remember waking up feeling like death warmed over and then when I tried to get up, I fell and then I stood again only to fall again. I remember pain, so I must have landed badly and then I woke up in the hospital." John recalled quietly.

"We found you with a pool of blood gathering around your head." Scott recalled pain in his voice. "You weren't responsive and your pulse was weak."

"We rushed you to the nearest hospital we could get to." Virgil stated. "It was apparently stop and go. The doctors thought they lost you twice but you pulled through."

"How long has it been?" John asked.

"Almost a two months. For the first month you were on a drip and being fed by a tube. You woke up a few times a few weeks later but you were delirious with fever, you probably don't even remember fighting the doctors and trying to pull the tube out?" Virgil explained as John flushed. "The doctors declared you well enough to remove the feeding tube but you didn't really react to anyone until a couple of days ago. The doctors were very relieved because your fever broke a week or so ago and you regained consciousness a few days later, your reaction to Dad and the fact that you spoke proved you were back to health. Dad took a few days to convince them to let him bring you home but eventually they agreed that a familiar place, medication and lots of rest would be good for you."

"I've never seen you so bad." Gordon stated quietly, shock still evident in his voice. "You didn't even recognise us, it was like you weren't even there and your skin was hot to the touch."

"Never again." Scott vowed. "Never will that happen again." The man pulled John into a hug and John allowed it relieved to be held by his older brother's arms. Luna whined at the lack of attention and nuzzled her way in between the two brothers and curled herself onto John's lap. Scott chuckled and pet the animal. "It's thanks to you that John is safe." Scott told the lady. "Thank you, little lady." She closed her eyes in pleasure as he tickled her chin.

"We all owe that little girl." Gordon commented. All five brothers pat the little girl's body and she soaked up the attention like a sponge, her small tail wagging excitedly. It was most likely she had no idea what she was being praised for, but it did not matter they knew why she was being praised and that was all that mattered.

"What is going on with Thunderbird 5?" John asked after a few moments.

"Brains has taken your place with Fermat. Alan will be going up there to practice as well. You on the other hand will not be going back up there for some time." Scott answered. "Dad wants you on the ground where he can be close to you."

"We've had Thunderbird 5 thoroughly cleaned and sterilised so something like this never happens again." Virgil continued. "Brains and his son have been designing equipment to ensure that there are protocols to prevent this happening again. Hopefully if there is 'a bug' up there the machinery should be able to sense it and enact safety procedures."

"As for you, you're grounded for a long time." Gordon stated the familiar teasing tone seeping into his voice.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." John replied sarcastically earning amused and relieved grins.

"Son." As one all five brothers turned to face the newcomer. Jeff Tracy walked over and sat beside Scott, John smiled in greeting as the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I suppose your brothers have informed you of the changes we've made?"

"Yes." John confirmed.

"I want you and Luna to make the most of you sick days. You'll be grounded for some time." Dad stated with a smile. "For now you have no work, but if you want to help out at a later date you will only do light work, we don't need you straining yourself and undoing your recovery."

"Of course, Dad." John agreed, he was rather eager to relax on Earth anyway, he'd look at this as an extended vacation. A glance down at big brown eyes revealed the same thoughts; his little lady was obviously looking forward to running about in the sun.

"Do you want to come in the living room and watch a movie with us?" Scott asked. John nodded agreeably and soon found himself in between his brothers on the couch. Luna was once more settled on his lap as they watched the Lord of The Rings Saga, but John's thoughts were on his little lady as he realised that a dog's love was truly unconditional.

Time Skip

Jeff, Scott, Alan, Virgil and Gordon's POV

One night John and family were talking to each other via video link, it was clear John had been up for several hours but none knew how to order the man to bed. Dad could do it but he didn't have to because at that moment a small bark was heard. John turned and faced the little creature off camera and his face softened. "Time for bed huh?" He asked, he received an affirmative bark before turning a wry grin to his family. "Well it looks like the boss is demanding I sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight son." Dad replied with an affectionate grin as the four brothers laughed in the back ground.

"Goodnight Dad." John replied before turning at the sound of a small bark. "You want to say goodnight too?" He asked the little dog before lifting her up to the screen. John chuckled as she settled on his lap and barked at the screen. Now she was only a dog and could not comprehend video like a human but she recognised his families' voices and barked eagerly at the moving figures on the screen.

"Goodnight Luna." Scott called since he was the only one not laughing his arse off at the fact the middle brother was whipped, by a dog.

John chuckled and turned off the screen before meeting large brown eyes. "You're going to be the death of me." He said affectionately, as if she understood she wagged and her small tongue came out to wet her nose. "Well I suppose it's time for bed. Come on sweetheart." John stated as he picked her up. She yapped and her tongue lapped at his chin making John chuckle. He placed her on the bed and she watched attentively as he undressed and finally climbed in. As he turned out the lights he felt her rest her warm furry body by his neck and smiled. Luna was certainly the greatest gift he had ever been given. As if to share his sentiment a small tongue came out to lap at his forehead before he finally closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

A/N:- A very short and sweet story about the unconditional love of a dog. A dog's love is for life. 3


End file.
